1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a plasma display panel in which a chassis base and a reinforcing member are assembled together as a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is typically constituted with a panel assembly including a front substrate and a rear substrate coupled to the front substrate. An adhesive tape is attached to the rear surface of a panel assembly, and a chassis base is coupled to the panel assembly through the adhesive tape. Heat-dissipating sheets maybe interposed between the panel assembly and the chassis base in order to transmit heat generated by the panel assembly to the chassis base, and thereby to quickly dissipate heat, or prevent the panel assembly from locally generating heat. A variety of circuit substrates are mounted on the back of the chassis base.
A PDP is electrically connected to circuit substrates such as buffer boards by using a signal transmission unit such as a tape carrier package (TCP). A plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) are mounted on a TCP, and the TCP is folded to be installed to reinforce members of the chassis. Cover plates are mounted on the upper portion of circuit devices such as Ics.
Heat is generated by circuit devices of a PDP during operation. Heat dissipates through a chassis base via chassis reinforcing members or heat-dissipating sheets, or directly dissipates through air contacting the upper surface of circuit devices.
In conventional practice, reinforcing members such as brackets may be installed on a chassis base. Brackets and chassis base are separately manufactured, and brackets are installed on a surface of the chassis base using coupling, screw connection or toxing. In this case, additional processes are necessary to separately manufacture a chassis base and brackets, and to couple the brackets into the chassis base, thereby lowering productivity. Moreover, if a chassis base and brackets are incompletely coupled to each other, brackets maybe damaged due to stress applied to their coupling components. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved plasma display panel.